My Life
by Twilight-is-amazing12
Summary: Bella Swan and Alice Cullen instantly became great friends. When they have a sleepover at Alice's house, Bella meets Edward... What will happen when they get older? Some Drama. ALL HUMAN! Help me think of a better name for the story in reviews.
1. Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.** please do not be rude while commenting... Enjoy!

**My Life**

1. Friendship

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. Today was my first day of fifth grade and I was very nervous. I was afraid that I wasn't going to make any friends. "Bella!" My mom called, "We need to get going, so you aren't late for your first day of school!"

"Okay, mom!" I yelled as I walked carefully down the stairs. I walked out of the house, and into my moms car.

Right when I saw the school, I got butterflies in my stomach. What if nobody wanted to be my friend? What if I was an outcast? I had to leave these questions unanswered because the car stopped. I got out of my car seat, while my mom opened my door.

My mom walked me into the school, and into my classroom. She kissed my forehead and said goodbye.

"You are going to do great. I love you!" She finally walked out of the class room, and I sighed. My teacher walked up to me and asked what my name was.

"My name is Bella Swan." I said with a shy smile. My teacher smiled a bright grin. She seemed very nice.

"Well, Bella, you can sit anywhere you want." I looked around for a few seconds, and I saw a girl that seemed nice to sit next to. She was short, had spiky black hair, and pretty hazel eyes. I walked towards her and asked if I could sit in the empty seat beside her.

"Of course you can sit here! I'm Alice! I think we're going to be great friends." She said with a cheerful smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella." I answered. We talked to each other, and it felt as if we'd been friends forever. By the end of the day, we were best friends. I knew this friendship would last for a great amount of time.

Once the school day was over, our parents came to pick us up. Alice's and my mom scheduled a sleepover for next weekend. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses. we laughed when the realized that we lived very close to each other. They just moved in a few months ago. Once our moms stopped talking, we said our goodbye's, and left the school. Once I got home,my mom made me a snack.

"Ooh! So, how was your day, sweetie?" My mom asked. It seemed like she was interested in what I did today.

"It was a lot of fun! I talked to Alice a lot and I cant wait until our play date!" I was practically bouncing in my seat. My mom laughed.

"I can tell that you had a blast, but you might not want to keep bouncing like that, or else you'll fall out of your seat." I tittered a little at that comment, but I knew that she was probably right.

The week flew by, and I learned that Alice had a twin brother in the class next door. Alice said that his name was Edward. She told me that I would meet him when I came over that night for a sleepover. She also invited another friend of hers named Rosalie. This was going to be fun.

We did our daily work at school at school, and the school day was finally over, so we were waiting to get picked up. Today, my dad picked me up because my mom was busy at work.

"So, Bella," he said, "You're going to sleep over at a friends house?" He seemed genially glad that I had a great friend already.

"Yep, dad. I'm having a sleepover at my buddy's house. I'm excited!" I said. And I truly was excited because I had made a friend in school.

When we arrived at home, I started to pack my pajamas and the clothes for Saturday. I also packed my puppy pillow pet and a sleeping bag for the sleepover. My dad was going to walk me to the Cullen's house at 5 o'clock and I was going to eat dinner there. It was 4:30 right now, so I had 30 minutes until I left. I watched some mindless TV show to pass time. At 4:55 my daddy told me to get my stuff so we could walk to their house. He grabbed my bag and carried my stuff on the walk there.

Once we got to their house, I knocked on the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _I waited a few seconds before Alice opened the door.

"Hi! Come on in Bella, Mr. Swan. My parents are in the kitchen getting the food ready." We walked into their house and it was a very calm place. Though, the first thing that I noticed was that it was _huge_. It had a fancy spiral staircase that looks like they belonged in a castle. The house was also very bright and it looked professionally done. My dad talked to Alice's parents and then said goodbye.

"Bye, dad" I said with a smile. "I'll see youtomorrow!" After Alice introduced me to her parents, we went upstairs to meet Edward and go into Alice's room. This was going to be a fun sleepover…


	2. Sleepover!

disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters! enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. Sleepover!<p>

Alice and I ran upstairs and I saw a boy our age. He was tall and had messy bronze colored hair. When I looked at his eyes I had to hold in a gasp. They were a really shiny green and I decided that I liked looking into them. It must've been Edward. He looked at me and said, "Hi, my name is Edward. You must be Bella. Alice has said a lot about you." Right as he said that, Alice elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch! Your mean, Alice!" He yelled.

Alice giggled. "I know." she led me into he room and everything was pink, pink, and more pink. Besides my dislike for the color pink I really liked the room. It was nice. That's when I noticed a pretty blonde hair, blue eyed girl.

"Hey! I'm Bella." I said. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." she said. She seemed a little shy at first, but once I warmed up to her she was really fun and outgoing.

Later that night we decided we wanted to play Truth or Dare. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, so I was a little uneasy about the idea.

"It'll be fun Bella!" Rosalie and Alice both told me. I knew I was over reacting, so I gave in.

"I will go ask the boys if they want to play." Alice said as she skipped out of the room. When she came back with them, there were two boys I hadn't met.

"I'm Emmett, and this is Jasper." Emmett said as he pointed to himself, and then at Jasper.

"I'm Bella" I told them and I waved a little. "we should start the game now. Who wants to start?"

"I'll start!" Emmett said. " Alice. Truth or Dare?"

"Um… I pick dare." She chose.

Emmett shrugged, than began to think. "I want you to get a cup, fill it with toilet water, and then drink it." I was glad I didn't have to drink the water. We all laughed at her when she chugged it down.

"Ew. That was sick. I'm glad you think my pain is funny. Okay, Bella. Truth or dare?" I didn't know what to do because either way It would be bad. I played it safe and picked truth. "Okay… what is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" She asked.

"When I was in second grade, I was supposed to say a speech in front of the class. When I walked to the front of the room, I tripped and fell over. _Everyone_ laughed at me and made fun for the rest of the school year. It stunk!" I thought it was funny now, so I started laughing and everyone joined.

"Wow." Edward said. This was how the game went. Someone would do something, then we would all laugh. After a while we all got bored, the boys left.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to give me a makeover, but I said no. I gave in after a lot of pouting and they forced me to sit in the chair while they did hair, makeup and gave me new clothes to put on. After I was all done they let me see myself in the mirror. I looked good.

"Okay, Bella. Now we have to show the boys." Alice said. She walked me down the hall into Edwards room. "Hey guys!" Alice screamed. "how does Bella look?" All of them said I looked nice, but Edward said something that caught my mind.

"Wow, Bella. You look pretty. You'll have to get used to them giving you makeovers… not that I mind." Edward said with a smile. I didn't know what that meant, so I ignored it.

Once we left his room, we all got ready for bed. I was really tired. We said goodnight and turned off the lights.

I woke up screaming because Alice splashed a bucket of water on me. I was now completely soaked with water from head to toe and I was freezing! "Alice! Why did you do this?" I questioned.

"You took too long to wake up" she said, trying to look innocent. "I'm about to wake Rose up too, so don't act like I'm only doing it to you."

"Oh I want to watch this." I said laughing. After we woke Rosalie, we got dressed and ate breakfast.

An hour later, my dad came to pick me up. "Thank you for having me over." I said.

"Your welcome!" Mrs. Cullen Told me. "You can come by anytime." We chatted for a while longer and she told me to call her Esme and to call her husband Carlisle. I told them I would, and then we left a moment later.

My dad asked me if I had fun and I said, "Yeah dad I had a lot of fun besides getting a makeover." I shuddered.

During the next few years us six became best friends. But, once we got into high school things started to change.

* * *

><p>Review? im new to this so i wanna know how im doing... i dont want to like force you to though. so... yeah.<p> 


	3. Change

Hey!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ahhhh! I actually got a review! Im so excited! well enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em> Why was Alice calling so early? Ugh! "What do you want, Alice?" I asked slightly annoyed. I did not like being woken up very early on a weekend, especially because my parents have been fighting a lot lately.

"Hi!" She pretty much yelled into the phone. "We are going to go bowling tonight. Want to join?" I knew I sucked at bowling, but I said yes anyway. I didn't want to disappoint Alice. "Okay, we'll pick you up in a few… see ya!"

I picked out a cute sweater that looked pretty good on me and some nice jeans. It was November in Forks, so it was very, very cold outside. I waited in the front room of the house until I saw Alice's bright yellow Porsche pull up in the driveway. She got it for her birthday a few months ago from Edward.

I walked as quickly as I could to get into the car, while still being careful. "Hey!" I said. We zipped out of the neighborhood and soon we were at the bowling alley. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all here and I knew that I wasn't going to win. After 3 games- that I all lost- we went back to Alice's and Edward's house for a sleepover. We just played games and watched movies all night long. It sort of reminded me of our first sleep over together.

After everyone fell asleep, I was alone. After a while of not being able to sleep, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I turned away from the fridge, I saw somebody walking toward me. My first reaction was to scream, but before I could there was a cold hand covering my mouth. The person walked away for a moment, and then the lights turned on. It was only Edward.

"Hey. Why are you still awake?" He asked. I was perplexed. Why would he be asking _me_ that, when he was also awake.

"Why are _you_ awake?" I asked in the same tone. "Oh, and I couldn't sleep." I was thinking about many things at the time.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said with a frown. "I was just listening to music in my room. If you want, you can come with me." I had nothing better to do, so I accepted.

After I finished my water, we headed upstairs into his bedroom. We listened to some classic music that made me tired. We were just talking about random things, and I really liked listening to his stories he had to tell.

I started getting this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me feel a little weird. I didn't know what it meant. I just ignored it while, I fell asleep next to him. My dreams were haunted with his face and his laugh… it was a really good dream.

When I woke up, Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist. I realized two things: I liked being close to him. The second thing was that I liked Edward more than a friend. Oh boy. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Edward's sleeping face and he looked really peaceful. He was cute. I carefully got out of his grip and I headed downstairs to see of everyone was awake.

The first thing I saw was Emmett and Rosalie making out. GROSS! They were meant to be together, though. Jasper and Alice were snuggling together on the couch cutely. They were meant to be together, too.

Who was I supposed to be with, then? I would never know…

* * *

><p>I know it was short.. sorry its 3am! im tired. do y'all think i should do <strong>different point of views (pov's)?<strong> ill write soon. review if you have any comments. tell me if i did something you hated... help me cause im new to this and i dont consider myself the best writer..**ONCE I HAVE 20 REVIEWS TOTAL I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Well nighty night! :) Peace out, boy scout! :p


End file.
